Bittersweet
by Iruka Lover
Summary: Kakashi has to leave for an uncertain mission and says farewell, possibly forever. Iruka wishes he had said those words again as he tries to cope with the silence. Songfic inspired by Within Temptation's "Bittersweet" R&R PLEASE! Hope you like!


**A/N:** Yosh! I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth! :D However, this isn't Perplexed, which I really should be working on -.-'… Well, here's a one-shot. It's a branch from my usual writing style and is a "song-fic" so this is going to be an interesting treat. Hope you like it! Oh yes, and _italics_ are the song, and normal writing is the story. Just pointing that out to you. Also, this fic is MUCH better if you listen to "Bittersweet" by Within Tempation whilst reading. ;P

Other note: _'italics'_ are thoughts.

**Warnings: **MalexMale romance. No like-y? NO READ-Y! O n O

**Disclaimer:** I own a netbook that I type fanfictions on until the wee hours of the night, screwing myself over for school… THAT'S IT. ;A; Also: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION WITH THIS SONG! No copyright infringement intended.

**PICTURE DISCLAIMER: **_THIS IMAGE IS NOT MINE! I SIMPLY FOUND IT ON GOOGLE AND LOVED IT! If this offends or angers the creator of this picture, I FULLY apologize. I have not found who created this picture, so credits to the author(s?) for making an amazing picture. I apologize if this angers you._

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

A silver-haired jounin holds his lover close as the man held him bone-crushingly tight.

_If I tell you, would you listen? Will you stay? Will you be here forever, never go away?_

The chuunin let out a soft sob, trying not to appear weak, but he already knew what the man would say.

_Never thought, things would change. Hold me tight. Please don't say again, that you have to go._

The jounin bounds off into the night. The tanned man just slowly closes the door and falls onto his bed.

_A bitter thought, I had it all, but I just… let it go. Oh this silence, it's so violent, since you're gone._

The chuunin stares at the stars from his windows, letting his thoughts attempt to manifest itself into a shield of protection for his lover. He knows it useless, but he tries anyway.

_All my thoughts, are with you forever._

The following week, the chuunin is staring at the stars again. He wishes so deeply… _'Why did you have to go? Why must it be so dangerous…'_ He attempts to ignore the words of his lover: "uncertain mission…"

_Until the day, we'll be back together. I will be waiting for you._

The tanned man is now curled up in his bed, he has been feeling lonely, but as the night progresses he remembers all the good times he had with his lover. The passionate times. The thoughts keep him going as he knows his lover will fight with everything he could ever muster to come back.

The jounin breathes deeply after losing the pursuit party. He can't help but remember the first time he made love to his chuunin. The passion of that night, the slow unveiling of his heart to his lover. He'd never touched anyone like that for any other reason but pleasure. But this was the one time he touched for more than pleasure. He touched for a connection. A soulmate. His first love.

_All our moments, keep me warm, when you're gone. _

The jounin stumbles as he attempts to make his way back to Konoha. He succeeded in his mission, but the ambush party did not want to let him get away. He needed the smile of his lover. He needed the embrace. He needed to get **home**.

_All my thoughts are with you forever. Until the day, we'll be back together._

The silver-haired man stares at the door of both him and his lover's apartment. He smiles as he knows he made it. It was four months later, but he made it. He did it. For his chuunin. He remembers how close he was to dying. The ambush party he handled mostly with ease but if he didn't hear the chuunin's voice telling him to dodge to the right, he knows he would've been captured. He would've failed. But the chuunin saved him. _'Call it a miracle, but I know it was you, Iruka…'_

As he knocks on the door the chuunin smiles at first, but upon seeing the condition of his lover, immediately frowned, very concerned. Before the chuunin could escort him inside the jounin falls into his arms, exhausted.

"I'm home, Iruka…"

"Idiot... I love you Kakashi."

The chuunin slides the mask cleanly down, and kisses his lover tenderly. Upon seeing the man's lopsided smile, the chuunin laughs softly, but happily, and lays the man down to rest.

_I will be waiting, for you…_

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

**A/N:** So what'd you guys think of my first songfic? ;P I thought it was a bit rough…


End file.
